A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of back scratchers, more specifically, a shower-mounted device that scratches and washes a back.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with back scratchers. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a back scratching, scrubbing, and washing device wherein a base attaches to a wall in a shower via a plurality of suction cups; wherein the device has a plurality of interchangeable parts comprising nodules, Loofahs, sponges, bristled nodules, and spring-loaded scrubbers that can be used individually or in combination with one another to perform multiple function simultaneously; wherein the device can scratch, scrub, exfoliate, or wash any part of a body accessible to said device when mounted; and wherein the interchangeable parts attach to the base via a spring pin.
The Lotis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,259) discloses a body washing apparatus comprising a flexible rubber-like mat with a plurality of suction cups. However, the mat includes a soap-impregnated sponge surface and does not include a plurality of interchangeable parts used to provide a plurality of bodily engaging uses comprising scrubbing, scouring, washing, and scratching.
The Zamir Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,896) discloses a bathroom accessory including a base member with suction cups for mounting to a wall and a plurality of projectiosn for massaging the back of an end user. However, the accessory does not teach a mat that attaches to a flat surface and of which features a plurality of interchangeable parts that can work in concert or individually to provide different skin engaging qualities.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,564) discloses a wall-mountable back scrubber with suction cups. However, the back scrubber does not feature a base having an array of holes that can mount a plurality of interchangeable parts therein to provide a multitude of skin engaging services in addition to a simple scratcher.
The Gurrola Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,044) discloses a back massage and scrub fixture attached to a shower wall via suction cups. However, the fixture only features friction fingers adapted to fit the human back.
The Kenner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068) discloses a shower wall mounted back scrubber with a plurality of suction cups. Again, the back scrubber is only configured for use with a fabric cover that may include soap to engage skin thereon and does not feature a multitude of uniquely different parts that can be interchanged upon a base to provide different scrubbing, scratching, or cleaning qualities.
The Mejia, Sr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,658) illustrates a design for a shower back scrubber, which does not depict a plurality of interchangeable parts.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a back scratching, scrubbing, and washing device wherein a base attaches to a wall in a shower via a plurality of suction cups; wherein the device has a plurality of interchangeable parts comprising nodules, Loofahs, sponges, bristled brushes, and spring-loaded scrubbers that can be used individually or in combination with one another to perform multiple function simultaneously; wherein the device can scratch, scrub, exfoliate, or wash any part of a body accessible to said device when mounted; and wherein the interchangeable parts attach to the base via a spring pin. In this regard, the back-scratching and washing device for use in a shower departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.